


Brain Bleach

by armageddonslide



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armageddonslide/pseuds/armageddonslide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule #1: Never split the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Bleach

When they return to camp, there are signs of struggle.

Spent shells are strewn about mounds of gore. Maya plucks a weapon from beside a lone blue shoe. Zer0 studies a Salvador-sized boot-print. Axton catches a glint of metal: Gaige’s cybernetic arm. 

A sharp cry brings Zer0 to his feet, but Axton’s already on the way.

He discovers the source and immediately averts his eyes: shocked by bouncing pigtails and the dwarf’s bare ass.

Axton signals to abort the rescue and curses. “Really, Salvador?”

“Seems nice.” Salvador grunts, uninterrupted.

Gaige frowns. “How ‘bout some privacy?”

New mission: brain bleach.


End file.
